This invention relates to a filter and fan assembly which is positioned and operated to replace a conventional ceiling fan or to a filter assembly operable with an existing ceiling fan.
Air pollution, dust, vehicle emissions, cooling odors and other pollutants tend to be at the least, unpleasant, and sometimes interfere with the pleasure or performance of those working in the immediate area. While air conditioners operated in hot weather usually include filters to remove dust and other particulates from the air, it has not been usual to incorporate filters in ceiling fans. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,863 which shows such a combination although a number of details of construction are more complicated and more expensive to produce than in the case of Applicant's assembly described herein. Other patents having some similar features are U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,911 which shows a floor mounted fan in portable enclosure which includes a foam filter layer and a layer of activated charcoal, with the fan pulling the air across the two layers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,721 which discloses a ceiling fan having removable sleeves over the blades which collect dust; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,027 which shows a ceiling fan having a cylindrical shroud supporting a plurality of light fixtures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a filter and ceiling fan assembly of the type described which is simple in construction and inexpensive to produce.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a filter and fan assembly of the type described in which replacement of the filter medium is convenient and inexpensive.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a filter assembly usable with an existing ceiling fan and which meets the above objections and which can be made reasonably attractive in appearance.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.